Naga siren
siren}} :"Hey, sailor." Naga sirens are the female mage variant for naga, also informally known as a "naga mage", who uses her tail to slither forward with her brethren. A pair of glaives are clutched in two of her arms, while the other two weave arcane energy. She makes excellent use of these extra limbs to protect her allies and decimate her opponents with her spells.Monster Guide, pg. 105. They are more commonly found than naga sea witches, who are usually their superiors or mentors in magic. However, they are still deadly to an extent, using their magic to incapacitate foes so the naga myrmidons can sweep in and finish them off. Alternatively, they can choose to lul hapless mortals with their dreaded vocal melodies, then drown them in the sea.Dark Factions, pg. 181. The naga siren is often assured and arrogant, with fairly good reason. Their species are powerful arcane spellcasters, since night elves invented the art and the naga have had 10,000 years to refine it. Indeed, the greatest mortal mage ever to live was the formerly elven Queen Azshara, who is now a semi-immortal in her own right (partly in thanks to the Old Gods and their corrupting inflience). Naga women are their race’s primary spellcasters (although on occasion a few males end up becoming high ranking sorcerers from time to time, being referred to as "Priests of the Tides"), and over the millennia they have developed a number of talents and techniques related to their aquatic dark arts. Through intense study they learn to expand their repertoires to include unrelated spells which help in augmenting their own capabilties. Their spells strike with the fury of the sea, whipping and crushing their opponents. Naga magi receive some military training as well.Dark Factions, pg. 34. The sirens, having once been highborne women, have fearsome powers at their disposal. They first appeared in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. They are trained at the Shrine of Azshara. Their Parasite ability can corrupt enemies, turning them into a watery minion, while their Frost Shield protects friendly units from harm. The sirens can create whirlpools while underwater, to entrap enemies, and when they returned to the surface, they discovered that this skill could be used in exactly the same manner as the Cyclone spell of the druids of the talon. Sirens gather to sing and practice magic at the Shrines of Azshara, where they are also trained in the higher levels of their insidious arts. Because of this, they may be responsible for the taming and training of the coatl. They can speak Common, Low Common, Nazja, and Nerglish. Known Sirens * Rajis Fyashe - The direct counterpart to Rajah Haghazed. * Nar'jira - She is a battlemaiden who was proclaimed as the "Champion of Azhara" by none other than Lady Naz'jar for her great services in war to the naga people. * Lady Sarevess * Lady Szallah * Lady Sesspira * Lady Silisthra * Lady Sira'kess * Lady Vespira * Lady Vespia * Lady Vesthra * Lady Zephris * Hydromancer Thespia * Fathom-Guard Caribdis * Morgala Darksquall * Zhahara Darksquall * Meridith * Ruuzel * Valishj * Veehja Statistics from Warcraft III * 350/390/*430HP * 9-12 Damage (Similar to Kel'Thuzad's damage) Gallery Notes * The were dangerous yet beautiful creatures who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Early myths, sirens were believed to combine women and birds in various ways (similar to harpies). In Spanish, "sirena" also refers to mermaids, who are much more similar to the naga siren (this reflects the Renaissance artistic tradition of painting the Sirens as mermaids). They tempted sailors into drowning themselves or becoming their next meals. The most famous encounter with them is recorded in Homer's . References Category:Dark Factions Category:Mages Category:Monster Guide Category:Naga Category:Racial iconic classes Category:RTS titles Category:Warcraft III campaign units Category:Warcraft III campaign naga units